


Good Books, Bad Movies [podfic]

by NerdyNerdenstein



Series: Good Books, Bad Movies [podfic] [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "want" is technically Old Norse by whatever, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter banter banter, Hopeful Ending, I WANT TO SHOP AT THIS BOOKSTORE, M/M, Makeouts, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Shameless Self-Indulgence, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, fanboys vs fangirls, indie bookseller fanfic, use of the word "boner" dedicated to my husband, why yes this is the nerdiest thing I've ever written, you'll need to get those professionally cleaned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNerdenstein/pseuds/NerdyNerdenstein
Summary: [podfic version] Castiel Novak is an award-winning, heavily tattooed writer of dark fantasy (think China Mieville). Dean Winchester runs a quirky book/video store called Good Books, Bad Movies. There's a reading, some lit-nerd flirting, and eventually smut amongst the shelves.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Meg Masters - Relationship, past Dean Winchester/Anna Milton
Series: Good Books, Bad Movies [podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208117
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Destiel Podfics





	Good Books, Bad Movies [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Books, Bad Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073126) by [Amelia_Clark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Clark/pseuds/Amelia_Clark). 



> Hello hello! Another week, another podfic! And THIS is the beginning of a series, so I'll be working on the other NINE works in this series and dropping them at least once a week!
> 
> Also, this is the first multi-chapter fic I've done so I'm also including an m4b format so that it can be played with chapter markers. I'm new to this stuff so if it doesn't work for you or you have any feedback regarding the file format, please let me know!
> 
> Thanks for listening!

[ [link to mp3] ](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/12/items/goodbooksbadmovies/goodbooksbadmovies.mp3)

[ [link to m4b] ](https://archive.org/download/goodbooksbadmovies/Good%20Books%2C%20Bad%20Movies.m4b)


End file.
